Three’s a crowd
by Glasses
Summary: Shigure and Ayame cause mayhem as the two friends plot against Hatori, devising a plan with poor Hari as the victim, I dare you to read this and not laugh. Warning Yaoi Aya/Hari, with Shigure as his mastermind self, antics and sexual innuendo abound.
1. The Best Laid Plans

"Sh-igu-reeeee!" Ayame complained with all his usual drama. "Hatori locked himself in his study for the past week and I haven't been able to see him. Why are people so cruel to me?"

"There, there Aya." Shigure patted Ayame on his head as if he were an upset toddler. "I'm sure Hatori has his reasons, besides he's bound to come out of there sooner or later, he always dose, gets hungry you know. So stop worrying about it so much things will be just fine" Shigure flapped his hand up and down as if fanning away his friends worry. Ayame looked up at Shigure with glistening eyes that bordered on the verge of tears. He suddenly grabbed Shigure with a desperate and needy hug.

"Oh Shigure!" he wailed as dramatic streams of tears fell from his eyes like water falls.

"Oh Aya, my poor Aya." Shigure replied returning the hug and patting his friend on the back.

"Shigure it's not fair." Ayame continued.

"Are you two quite finished making a seen? You're both a disgrace and an annoyance." Yuki commented leaning against the frame of the doorway to Shigure's office. He had been studying in the next room but had become too distracted by Ayame's excessive wailing to continue with his work.

"Yuki, I must say I'm shocked and disappointed that you would offer your brother such little support. Can't you see how clearly upset he is? The tragedy of it all when siblings fail to support each other in times of need, it really leads one to wonder what the world is coming to, what with all the corruption and lack of family values today." Shigure rambled finishing his sentence with a forlorn sigh.

"Shigure you do understand, Oh Shigure." Ayame embraced his friend in another bone jarring hug. As his waterworks display of tears continued. Then, just as suddenly the tears stopped as Ayame lost interest in the act and opted for picking on his little brother instead.

"Honestly Yuki to be so heartless as to think your school work is more important than your own brother, to show such disrespect. You must be positively grateful that you have a brother as accepting and caring as me, and because of my noble and forgiving nature, I shall forgive you for being so cold toward me, what do you have to say to that?"

Yuki stood silent for a fraction of a second. "I'm going upstairs." Yuki turned his back walking down the hall and a short while later foot steps could be heard ascending the stairs to the upper level of the house.

Shigure watched as Yuki left the room allowing a frown to slip for a fraction of a second. While Aya was being his usual over dramatic self. Shigure knew his friend well enough to know that for him to come all the way out here that Hatori's behavior had the snake more than a little upset.

"My my he hates me doesn't he?" Ayame asked. Now that Yuki had stormed off. "And what did I ever do to him either? It's not fair Shigure." Ayame clutched Shigure's robe again. Shigure looked down at Ayame.

"Of course you know that this calls for drastic measures." Shigure said looking serious. Ayame's facial expression went from upset and dejected to sober and determined.

"Oh yes, the most drastic of drastic." He replied as the two nodded together.

"SAKE!" They both exclaimed together giving each other a thumbs up. Shigure holding up the bottle he had whipped out from under his desk. A few drinks later Shigure decided to approach the subject of Hatori again with Ayame.

"Really Aya, don't you think it's about time you told Hari how you feel about him? Lately he's been making you more upset over his behavior than usual."

"Shigure do my ears deceive me? are you trying to push me off on another man, have your feelings for me become so depleted that you would abandon me to the clutches of someone else without even putting up a fight?" Ayame faked a dramatic heart broken expression.

"Besides..." Ayame continued before Shigure could come back with an answer. "I'm not exactly the most subtle person in the world. If Hatori hasn't figured out how I feel about him by now then what difference would me telling him make?"

"Well you're right about that I suppose, you are not one to be discreet, but you know how stubborn and prone to self loathing Hari is. If anything he just needs a nudge in the right direction, even then it might take no small bit of work on your part to get him to come around to the point where he would actually allow himself to be happy." Shigure pointed out.

"Shigure. Do I detect the ingenious hints of a brilliant plan in the making? what exactly do you propose?" Ayame stretched himself out on the floor looking up at Shigure with mesmerizing yellow-green eyes.

"Oh Aya you read my mind, please tell my you'll say yes." Shigure said looking down at Aya sprawled across the floor.

"You're serious aren't you?" Ayame asked raising a thin silver blue eyebrow at Shigure. "Do you think we can pull it off? I mean with anyone else but Hatori I would have no doubt but we've been at this game so long and he knows us so well, do you really think we can convince him we're having a relationship?"

"Doubt Aya? That is so unlike you. Oh I never said it would be easy but you are up for a challenge. Aren't you my love?" Shigure batted his eyes at Ayame.

"Shigure! I promise to make you the happiest man alive... At least until we make Hari so jealous he goes mad." The two flashed each other the thumbs up and so the plan was set in motion.

Authors Note:

Story three, what am I doing? this was supposed to be a Yuki/Haru fic and I started writing it and after a couple of pages it had nothing to do with Yuki, and Haru wasn't even in it. So I guess I got carried away with Shugure and Ayame's conversation. Those two were just so much fun to write and they insisted I do the story on them so this is now a Aya/Shigure/Hari fic.

after all arguing with Shigure and Ayame is rather pointless, not that I didn't try...

Glasses: Hey this is supposed to be a Yuki/Haru fic. who's been messing with my story?

Ayame: That would be me, Yuki and Haru are so boring I'm sure you would much rather write a story about the trials and tribulations of my life, why would you deny the readers the privilege of learning more about my glorious self.

Glasses: But I like Yuki and Haru /winey voice/

Ayame: Nonsense you don't seem to know what you are talking about /starts typing on the computer/ see I've already started it for you /shoves glasses into the chair in front of the computer ties glasses up./ See it's perfect isn't it how could anything I write be less than complete utter perfection?

Glasses: Why me?

Shigure/pops his head around the corner and sings/ Oh and I get to do the editing.

Glasses/Cries and writes the story as Ayame spouts random stories about every detail of his past and Shigure ridicules every spelling mistake/

ADDITIONAL NOTICE:

This story is based on the Anime version of Fruits Basket I haven't had a chance to pick up the all Manga yet. That means that the nick names I used for the characters are from the anime not the manga I just thought I would let you know because there seem to be so many nick names for the characters I just modeled the characters off the English voice actors of Fruba which I know is a horrible thing to do when dealing with Anime but the Fruba dub was pretty damn good. Thank you to all who reviewed my last two stories. This one may take a little longer to update because I'm currently revising my old stories and this one is going to get an extreme make over writing edition soon.

-Glasses 0-0


	2. Knocking on Doors

The next morning. Shigure awoke to Kyo pounding on the door to his office.  
  
"Hey Shigure are you in there? Get up already honestly you're getting as bad as that damn rat, sleeping in like this what's with you anyway? You're usually the first one up"  
  
Shigure pried open his eyes to find he and Aya had passed out on the floor the night before after way to much sake and scheming. Aya had predictably wrapped his arms around Shigure in his sleep and was just now blinking his eyes into wakefulness.  
  
Ayame rolled over to face the door just as Kyo slid the office door open with a bang. His eyes almost bugging out at the sight of Ayame lying with Shigure.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kyo it's entirely my fault I kept poor Shigure up all night you see, and we..." SLAM the door to the office was slid shut with a force that caused the wall to rattle.  
  
"I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" Kyo shouted stomping off.  
  
"But Kyo what about breakfast." Tohru asked puzzled as she popped her head out of the kitchen to see Kyo putting on his shoes and making a break for the nearest exit.  
  
"I LOST MY APPETITE." He shouted bolting out the door. Just as Yuki came down the stairs in his morning zombie mode.  
  
"What is that stupid cat shouting about this early in the morning?" He asked rubbing his eyes and not really caring one way or the other.  
  
"I don't know." Tohru said. "Kyo seemed really upset about something and he said he lost his appetite. OH NO! you don't think Kyo's sick do you? I should have never let him leave the house with out eating first if he's sick he needs his strength."  
  
It was then Ayame and Shigure emerged from the same room, both had rumpled clothes and messy hair from sleeping on the floor, and Ayame had wound himself around Shigure and was looking at Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened at the sight of the two men emerging from the same room.  
  
"You two... slept... together!?" Yuki stuttered.  
  
"Oh Yuki now don't be so silly little brother." Ayame said. "How much sleeping do you really think me and Shigure did? It's no wonder we slept in. However it was unkind of us to let poor Tohru's home cooked breakfast sit getting cold."  
  
"Oh no, it's no trouble, breakfast is on the table." Tohru said looking a little taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. Honda but it appears I have suffered the same loss of appetite as Kyo. I'll be leaving for school now." Yuki looking pale and somewhat dazed grabbed his shoes and headed out the door.  
  
"Yuki wait for me." Tohru said dashing after him.  
  
"Well." said Shigure "It appears we have discovered away to get the breakfast table all to ourselves. Let's eat." Sitting down at the breakfast table Shigure decided to review a key point of the plan with Ayame.  
  
"Aya? You know a big part of this plan revolves around you being completely disobedient to Hari. Now I know normally you wouldn't have a problem with being disobedient to anyone, but this is Hari we are talking about here, and you always seem willing to take whatever suggestions he has to offer."  
  
"Shigure." Ayame chided. "Never, and I do mean never, underestimate my ability to be disobedient."  
  
"Well then it's settled... Everything will work out just fine." Shigure chanted in his sing song voice.  
  
Three days later.  
  
BANG BANG BANG The door to Hatori's study shook under the force of someone bludgeoning it on the other side.  
  
"HATORI!!!! get the hell out here now! You have got to come to Shigure's house and get Ayame. I can't take it anymore." Kyo shouted.  
  
"And for once I second the stupid cat's opinion!" Yuki's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"Who are you calling a stupid cat you damn rat!" Kyo yelled back.  
  
Hatori who had originally been roused from his reading at the pounding on his door which he had at first assumed was a battering ram. Stood making his way to the door of his study. He knew Yuki and Kyo hated each other as much as they hated Soma House so to have them here together pounding on his door in the middle of the afternoon was somewhat of a shock.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Hatori glared at Kyo then Yuki.  
  
"UMM... HELLO! were you not just listening?!!!! Ayame and Shigure are driving us up the wall!!! those two should be forced to live on opposite ends of the earth for all the trouble they cause." Kyo raged.  
  
"What Kyo is trying to say." Yuki amended "is that my brother is often to much to handle in even small amounts on his own, and when you have to deal with my brother and Shigure at the same time, the situation becomes unbearable rather quickly." Yuki and Kyo then seized Hatori by his wrists and pulled him down the hall. The dragon not one to be hauled around by anyone pulled out of their grasp.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Hatori growled. "You two both have to learn to deal with Ayame, honestly I have better things to do... at least let me get my coat." The dragon slunk back into his study and emerged warring his suit jacket.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Hatori had arrived at Shigure's house with Kyo and Yuki fighting the whole way in the back seat of the car. How they had managed to walk all the way to Soma House without killing each other Hatori would never know.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Ayame: Only one review that can't be right I should have tons of adoring fan mail by now.  
  
Glasses: /angry twitch/ I told you it should have been a Yuki/Haru fic.  
  
Ayame: Nonsense you're just not writing it right, here give me the keyboard /Takes the keyboard/  
  
Glasses: Excuse me?! give me that back I'm not finished with this fic yet! /grabs for the keyboard but Ayame pulls it away and glasses falls out of the chair trying to get the key board back as Shigure points and laughs/  
  
Shugure: So sad to see the budding talent of a young novelist shot down by an utter lack of interest.  
  
Glasses: You're not exactly helping to inspire self confidence. By the way did I mention I'm sending you both off a cliff in a flaming car in the next chapter if you don't give me back my keyboard.  
  
Shigure: Such hostility, if only you could apply the same emotion to your writing.  
  
Glasses: Gerrrrrrrrr when this is over I'm going back to Touya, Yuki and Yue you know. Yue may be stuck up but they at least that crew knows how to behave and they are not nearly so loud.  
  
Ayame: Oh look Shigure snacks.  
  
Glasses: I'm in hell, fire and brim stone, abandon all hope.  
  
Shigure: Where have I heard the before? 


	3. Men in uniform

Hatori made his way up the steps of the house. He could already hear Ayame's voice drifting out from the house as he removed his shoes and stepped inside with Kyo and Yuki at his heels. Determining Ayame's voice was coming from the main room of the house he slid open the door to the room to come across a sight of chaos that only Ayame was capable of crating.  
  
Clothes were draped over every piece of furniture so that they spilled onto the ground. Ayame was spouting off random bursts of fashion nonsense, and in the midst of it was Shigure dressed, in of all things, a police uniform. Although in Hatori's opinion if any cop wore pants that tight he should not be allowed to carry hand cuffs for fear of what they might be used for.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Hatori frowned.  
  
"Hari, nice to see you, when did you get here?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Hari... oh and Yuki and Kyo." Ayame fixed his eyes on the three who had just interrupted his fashion show. "Don't you think Shigure looks absolutely fabulous? I always did like a man in uniform. Yuki why don't you try on the pilot's uniform and Kyo.... well with hair like that I suppose you might look good dressed as a bell-hop." Kyo's hair stood on end, making him look like a mad cat ready to strike. Yuki had the "why me" look on his face.  
  
"If you think I'm going to play the part in one of you're perverted little fantasies you've got another thing coming Ayame!" Kyo shouted slamming the door behind him as he left the room stomping off to his hide out on the roof.  
  
"Must he always be so ruff with the house?" Shigure lamented.  
  
"You two are the most embarrassing people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting, it's a good thing Miss Honda is at her job right now." Yuki frowned at the pair.  
  
"Oh don't worry Yuki I brought clothes for her too." Aya commented, lucky Hatori had hold of Yuki by his shirt collar as at this point the rat was looking to do the snake serious bodily harm. Yuki, not about to go making trouble with Hatori stomped off to his room leaving the three men alone in the main room.  
  
"Did you see that Shigure they wouldn't even try on the uniforms. I must say I'm most insulted, kids these days have no manners." Ayame ranted.  
  
"It's just as well Aya you wouldn't want me getting jealous." Shigure commented as Aya grabbed a fireman's uniform and pulled the shirt of the cop uniform ,Shigure was currently warring, off.  
  
"Oh Shigure you know I only have eyes for you." The snake wrapped his arms around the shirtless torso of Shigure.  
  
"Promise?" Shigure asked, as he kissed the Snake lightly on the forehead.  
  
Hatori who had been letting the little act play out so he could get a word in edge wise. Stood a little surprised. Over dramatic theatrics were Shigure and Ayame's specialty the two had been annoying and teasing people with there little displays of affection for one another for years. Still nothing that he would have classified as "real" had ever materialized between the two as far as a relationship other than friendship. So why did that sweet little kiss Shigure had given Ayame bother him so much?  
  
Maybe it was just because it was out of character for there little act. They were usually so over dramatic with everything they played out, if the two were going to fake a kiss it would have been an all out tongue wrestling match. So to see Shigure giving Aya butterfly kisses and now running his fingers through the snake's hair ever so gently, had him a little bit thrown.  
  
"Ayame I brought the car, it's time to go." Hatori said, not one to loose composure. Ayame however just blinked at him.  
  
"Oh Hari didn't anyone at Soma house inform you? Shigure and I have talked it over with Akito and he's okay with me staying at Shigure's, soooo I live here now, with my darling Shigure." Ayame said still holding Shigure, who had not bothered in putting on the fireman's uniform and was still shirtless. Shigure draped his arm around Ayame's shoulders and gave Hari a look that if he didn't know better he would have classified as possessive.  
  
"That's how we got into the little fashion show you see." Shigure had instantly transformed back to his natural cheery self. "We were moving some of Aya's clothing designs up to his room and he just insisted I try them on."  
  
"Wait." Hatori halted the conversation before Ayame could chime in again. "Just like that Akito allows Ayame to move out of Soma house?" Hatori questioned, half wondering if he should even bother, he was convinced this was a prank and he wasn't about to fall for one of Aya and Shigure's half baked schemes.  
  
"Oh come now Hari you know Akito couldn't care less as to what I do, he's shown the littlest interest in me of all the Soma house residents. If I wasn't so outspoken I'm sure he wouldn't even know I existed."  
  
Hatori had to admit, whether it was because Akito was put off by Aya's outgoing nature, or he simply had no interest in the snake, the two dealt very little with each other. It made sense that Akito would not object to Ayame leaving soma house. Now Hari was feeling a tad ridiculous being here he racked his brain thinking of a way to recover from this sudden development.  
  
"It seems Yuki and Kyo were not aware of you taking up permanent residence here. At least they didn't inform me of such." Hatori frowned knowing that Yuki and Kyo were probably well aware of the fact that Ayame had decided to live with them and had dragged him over regardless.  
  
"Oh my disrespectful little brother? I'm not sure. I think he's still in denial over the situation, and we all know Kyo is just unstable, perhaps territorial. Would you like to stay for tea then Hari?" Ayame asked.  
  
"No I think I should be going. I didn't mean to interrupt... So Aya might I ask why you're moving in?" Hatori who had been on his way out paused in the doorway of the room, looking back at Ayame to ask his question.  
  
"Well to be close to my darling Shigure of course..." Aya said leaning back against Shigure who had his arms draped around the snakes shoulders. "Plus it's closer to my work." he added smiling.  
  
"Next time you come Hari you'll have to stay longer." Shigure said staring at the dragon intently.  
  
"Yes... of course." Hatori said taken aback at what had sounded an awful lot like dismissal from the normally overly friendly and approachable dog.  
  
"Bye bye Hari drive safe." Aya called after him waving his hand.  
  
Hatori exited the house and got into his car. What are they up to? he wondered. He shook his head, of course it had always been futile to try and figure out the working of the minds of Shigure and Ayame. He being there friend knew this better than anyone, but there was something else that bothered him. Ayame... he always jumps at the opportunity to try and dress me up. Hatori thought to himself.  
  
Not that the dragon ever had, or ever would take part in Ayame's little fashion shows, but in all his years the snake had never missed an opportunity to try and shove Hatori into some ridiculous outfit, mostly the uniform of a limousine driver in all it's irony, as Hatori always seemed to be the one driving Aya around. Tonight however the snake hadn't attempted to coax Hatori into any uncanny outfits, in fact he hadn't even made the suggestion that he try anything on at all.  
  
While normally this would be cause for celebration, for some reason it left the dragon unnerved, as if something were out of place, and what was with Shigure anyway? Hatori didn't even know his friend could scowl but tonight Shigure had proved himself more than capable of doing just that, and that left a bad taste in his mouth. Shoving the thought to the back of his mind Hatori focused on the road ahead as he drove back to Soma house.  
  
Back at Shigure's house.  
  
"He's going to kill me Aya when he finds out he's going to kill me. You see my love for you is so strong that I would give my life for you." Shigure said now it was his turn to be dramatic, and truth be told that while the dog was not one to worry, he had the feeling that at the end of this if Hari didn't at least give him a black eye he should count himself among the luckiest men alive.  
  
"Don't tell me you're backing out on me Shigure." Aya looked at him slyly "This was your idea after all."  
  
"Aya I would never abandon you in your time of need... Besides the look and Hari's face was ab-so-lut-ly price-less." Shigure sang looking, for all words like a dog happily wagging his tail.  
  
"Not to mention things couldn't have gone more according to plan. Yuki and Kyo brought Hari right over." Ayame practically glowed.  
  
"Yes and if I know those two and if you and I keep on driving them up the walls I think they will be dragging Hari over here on a regular basis, as long as they think he stands a chance of taking you back to Soma house with him. The only wild card in the plan was Akito and if anything that went off better than expected. I think you make him uncomfortable Aya." Shigure chuckled.  
  
"Me? make Akito uncomfortable? but I'm the friendliest person I know." Ayame faked look of shock.  
  
"That's exactly my point." Shigure said. "Now help me clean up these clothes before Yuki brings home Tohru home and decides to tear apart you and my house for you trying to stuff her into some dress or nurses outfit." Shigure commented.  
  
"Not before you try on the fireman's uniform Shigure." Aya said a sly smile forming on his face once again. Shigure turned around and threw clothes at him.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Glasses: /Hiding under the desk/  
  
Kyo: Oh no you don't I see you. I want Ayame out NOW! /grabs Glasses by the shirt/  
  
Glasses: Waaaaahhhhh!!!! Kyo's hurting me Waaaaahhhhhh!!  
  
Shigure: Kyo, as a fellow writer I'm afraid I cannot allow you're abuse towards Glasses. Creativity of the mind can not be stifled by violence, the pen is mightier than the sword.  
  
Kyo: Fine then I'm going to pound on you for thinking up this little scheme in the first place.  
  
Shigure: Somehow I think you missed the point. Oh I just remembered I have something to do /Shigure runs off/  
  
Kyo: Come back here you BASTARD!  
  
Ayame: /pouts in Glasses's closet./ I can't stand it your Touya and Yuki Card Captor fan fic has more reviews than mine dose, and you have horrible fashion sense as well.  
  
Glasses: That fic has been up a lot longer than yours has, I mean give me some time to get the readers interest here. FYI I never claimed to be fashionable  
  
Ayame: You're not writing it right, I don't have enough lines. The readers need to hear more of my glorious words, my sage advice, my infinite wit.  
  
Glasses: Two words for you. Flaming Car! Flaming Car! I'll send you off a cliff and Hatori can cry at your funeral.  
  
Ayame: My adoring fans would never allow it and you know it.  
  
Glasses: /mutters and starts working on the next chapter/ 


	4. High School Girls

Disclaimer: I have not now, nor have I ever claimed to own Fruits Basket nor would I ever because no one would believe me, that said this part of the story contains lines taken directly from the anime and contains spoilers so if you don't want to know then don't read. I take no credit for the flash back scenes they are directly from the anime but they fit in nicely and I need to use them so I am, and so there, and I don't want no trouble about it.  
  
The Next Day  
  
BANG BANG BANG the office door shook under the pounding it was taking form Kyo's fists.  
  
"Hatori!!!!!!! I don't care if you have to drug him, get him out, get him out, get him the hell out of Shigure's house!"  
  
There was no point is asking who "him" was Hatori took a pull of his cigarette hopping Kyo wouldn't kick his door in. This wasn't his problem. CRACK SMASH BOOM the door to the office came to rest, skidding a slight bit across the floor before came to a complete smashing halt. Hatori glared at the cat who stomped into his office through the broken door.  
  
"Don't you give me that look Hatori, it's your own damn fault for not opening the door." Kyo retorted.  
  
Yuki stood in the door frame as well, staring at the dragon with haunted purple eyes looking for all words like he was going to beg the doctor for pain killers to relieve a headache. However in this case the headache was two full grown men named Shigure and Ayame. Hatori continued smoking the cigarette.  
  
"Hatori? Hatori? HATORI?" Kyo raged.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my hearing Kyo." the dragon stated coldly. Yuki was still looking at him and as much as Hari hated to admit it he knew that the stress Ayame and Shigure were putting on the boy was probably not the best thing for him. Butting out his smoke the dragon rose and headed out the door.  
  
"What the hell? You could at least pretend not to be such a cold hearted bastard!" Kyo shouted at him as he left through the broken door.  
  
"Do you want my help or not?" Hatori said looking back over his shoulder at the boy. Kyo said nothing, just stood there looking pissed off. "By the way you'll be getting a bill for that." Hatori indicated the broken door.  
  
"Like hell!!!!" Kyo shouted hurrying after Hatori.  
  
"Stupid cat you really should learn to control your stupid temper." Yuki muttered.  
  
"Both of you shut up, since you obviously can't say anything nice about one another, do me a favor and don't say anything at all. I don't want to have to hear your pointless arguments all the way back to the house." Getting into the car Yuki and Kyo positioned themselves on opposite ends of the seat and turned there backs on one another as Hatori drove to Shigure's.  
  
"Are they really that unbearable?" Hatori asked Yuki as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"See for yourself." Was all the rat said looking out the window. As they exited the car Kyo was starting to rage over the question Hatori had asked Yuki.  
  
"Unbearable they are more than god damn unbearable!!!!!" Hatori ignored him and headed for the house. Through the thin walls of the house, Hatori could hear Shigure's annoying made up singing.  
  
"High school girl, high school girl, all for me, high school girl." Yuki looked like he wanted to go drowned himself and Kyo looked like he wanted to flatten the house of sheer spite. Hatori slid open the door just as Ayame walked past with his hair in peg tails, warring a sailor moon style high school girls uniform. The dragon's eyes widened.  
  
"High school girl, high school girl, all for me, high school girl." Shigure was chasing after him with outstretched arms. Ayame stopped short.  
  
"Hi Hari...." was all Aya got out before Shigure plowed into him, both of them toppled to the floor. Ayame ending up with his skirt in a rather reveling position.  
  
"Oh Shigure you notty pervert, can't you see we have guests." Ayame said faking a high school girl blush and straightening the skirt. Shigure pouted.  
  
Hatori stood stunned, then he turned around and walked to his car, and he was half way down the driveway, burning rubber as if he were in a race before anyone could blink.  
  
"HATORI YOU BASTARD SOME HELP YOU WERE!" Kyo yelled shaking his fist. Yuki sat on the ground with gloom hanging over him.  
  
"That's it I'm scarred for life, no amount of therapy can fix this." he muttered.  
  
"What's the matter little brother? You don't like the outfit? Oh come now don't you think it looks good on me? Well of course it does everything does and besides from what Hatori told me of your culture festival at school, everyone of your classmates would appreciate it if you made the effort to dress a little more stylish every now and then. I bet every one would love to see you in a girls uniform I have to say I think it would suit you more than that plain black one you ware." Ayame said as he stood up, and skipped over to where Yuki was sitting.  
  
"Shut up don't you say another word GET OUT!" Yuki stood up to face his brother.  
  
"Boo hoo Shigureeeee Yuki is so mean.." as Shigure stood up, Ayame ran to him almost bowling him over with a hug. Shigure returned the hug.  
  
"Fear not my Aya I will protect you, as long as I own this house." Shigure paused and looked at Yuki then he sang. "And I do own this house." Looking back to Aya and holding him tight he said softly but loud enough that the sound would carry. "You're always welcome here Aya and... I hope you never leave me." Shigure whispered.  
  
"What the hell is the supposed to mean?" Kyo raged poking his head in the door. Shigure and Ayame just smiled and walked away into Shigure's office and closed the door.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you two smiling about!" Kyo shouted after them.  
  
Yuki just stood there looking miserable. Could it be? Oh please no, they can't be in love, he thought.  
  
Back at Soma House  
  
Hatori was in his study pouring a drink, and oh god did he need a drink after that little escapade. He removed his driving glasses setting them on the table he regarded them a moment.  
  
Aya hated those glasses they had thick black under frames and were frame- less on top with oval shaped lenses. They did not look good on him, he had no fashion sense and even he knew they looked awful on him. He had merely picked out the first pair he had come across.  
  
Hatori remember that Aya had almost broken them twice by accident "on purpose" just so that he could take Hari shopping for new ones. Hari sipped his drink.  
  
Ayame what are you up to? he wondered. More to the point why do I care? I know how he feels about me, and I know I can't return that. So not that there is anything going on between him and Shigure but if there is, why would the idea of that bother me? Shouldn't I be happy that I'm in the clear and Aya is moving on? Why don't I feel that way? thinking this to himself Hatori made a bitter face.  
  
The answer was obvious, if anyone but himself was asking those questions he would have thought them stupid. Aya liked to be close to him, and Hatori liked Aya being close to him. "What is it about Aya that makes me so stupid?" He asked the empty room. But the walls, the books, and even the picture of Kana gave him no answer, and Hatori poured himself another drink.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
"Look it's snowing! I knew it would snow today." The image of Kana by the window drifted through his mind. "Here's a question for you. When the snow melts, what does it become?"  
  
"The answer is water of course."  
  
"BUZZZT! BUZZT! wrong, it becomes spring."  
  
"I want to live as the frozen snow so that the love we had will never melt away."  
  
Flash Forward:  
  
Just a summer day at the lake house.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Photographs, they're Kana's wedding pictures. It's up to you whether or not you want to look at them"  
  
"So then Kana's gotten married. I wondered why you suddenly wanted to come to the lake house, now I understand. I apologize if I was overly suspicious"  
  
"If I'd had my way we would have told you about this much sooner I wanted you to go to that wedding and steal her away from that idiot of a fence but Shigure kept me from saying anything."  
  
"There's nothing I could have done.... no Kana and I, it's over between us so.... here." The photographs I would never see as I slid them back across the table to Ayame.  
  
"Well I for one can't tolerate this. You're my friend so I realize my opinion is bias but even so what she's done to you, it's unacceptable. I can't stand it. Kana's able to find happiness now because she chose to forget, meanwhile she's left you to carry the burden of the past alone, she left you behind to suffer with you're memories of her."  
  
"That's how it appears... but you're wrong"  
  
"Ugh you're much more forgiving than I am, that's always been one of the qualities I admired about you but it's also the reason you suffer so much more than you have to."  
  
CRASH  
  
The sound of glass breaking brought Hatori back to reality. His glass had slipped through his fingers spilling it's contents onto the floor and shattering into tiny pieces.  
  
"I'm loosing my grip... maybe Ayame wasn't wrong.... not entirely... it still hurts and I'm still alone."  
  
Once again the empty room had no response. And Hatori set about cleaning up the broken glass.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Shigure: Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer.  
  
Glasses: Oh give me a break I'm not used to writing long stuff like this.  
  
Shigure: Excuses excuses. You know you'll never get anywhere if you don't take responsibility for your own actions.  
  
Glasses: Well this would go a lot faster, if you hadn't totally alienated Mei. She is a way better editor than you.  
  
Shigure: I'm wounded. How can you say such a cruel thing. My fragile self confidence may never recover.  
  
Glasses: Ummm.... Ayame what are you doing?  
  
Ayame: Nothing.  
  
Glasses: A one word answer from you has to be a lie. HEY!!! are you writing you're own reviews? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
  
Ayame: My glorious comments shall inspire my fans to post glowing reviews and worship my name.  
  
Glasses: Okay hand over the keyboard, before someone gets hurt. You are officially cut off 


	5. Talking With Tohru

This is a shout out to Rileycharlotte! Where are you??? You just up and disappeared with a big poof all gone I miss your work and I never got to find out the end of your Fruits basket fic. Missing your work /tears/ hope to see you up and writing again soon and links posted to where I can continue to read your work.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Glasses: Normally I do this at the end of this chapter but I want to apologize right off the bat for taking so long to update and guess what this story still isn't finished yet.  
  
Hot spring lady: WORLD I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR THIS IRRESPONSIBLE LAZY WRITER, GLASSES HAS NO SHAME, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!  
  
Glasses: Okaaaaay they get it. You know that's why you never made it into this story. You annoy the hell out of me. Anyway let's get to the next chapter  
  
Momiji: Yay story!!! Oh me, me, me I want to be in the story. /Jumps up and down/ can I can I please?  
  
Glasses: What? No! this is about Ayame, Shigure and Hatori! I don't need any other people showing up. You're all driving me crazy as it is.  
  
Momiji: /tears/ but I want to be in the story, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru get to be in the story so why... sniff can't I? Whhhhaaaaaaa! Glasses is being mean to me!  
  
Black Haru: HEY you got a problem? The kid want's to be in the story so you damn well better write him in before I break all your fingers and you can't write at all. What's the matter you don't have the talent to add another character you second rate hack.  
  
Glasses: /Sweat drop/ Note to self do not make Momiji cry I like my fingers. See look I'm putting him in the story.  
  
Black Haru: Good writer /pats glasses head/ now I'm just going to sit here and watch you and make sure you don't screw this up okay.  
  
Glasses: /Nervous laugh/ Whatever you want Haru.  
  
Momiji: Yay, yay thanks Haru, you're the best.  
  
Glasses: /mutters/ little brat.  
  
"Hari?"  
  
The sound of his door sliding open and an obnoxious questioning little voice brought Hatori into head splitting consciousness.  
  
"Oh there you are." Momiji pointed at the dragon who had been sleeping under his jacket on the chair in his study.  
  
"Hari you don't look so good. You're not sick are you? It would be pretty silly if you let yourself get sick you being a doctor and all...." The rabbit folded his arms behind his head and regarded the hung over dragon and his red rimmed eyes. Hatori's only response was to turn his head away from the boy and fall back to sleep, however it seemed that was going to be easier said than done as a wailing voice that was entirely to loud brought him unwillingly back from the brink of unconsciousness.  
  
"Awwwww Hari you're so boring!!! come on get up!" The dragon could feel a tug on his shirt and opened his eyes to see Momiji clinging to him and attempting to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Come on Hari you can't sleep all day!" the boy protested. Actually I was thinking of doing just that. The dragon thought to himself bitterly.  
  
"Get up, get up you have to drive me to Shigure's house Tohru called and invited us for dinner and it would be really rude of us not to show up don't you think?" If Hatori had been capable of breathing fire he was sure there would have been one very well done rabbit in the room.  
  
"Momiji call Tohru and tell her we can't make it.... but thank her for the invitation." Hatori slumped forward in his chair rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Hari it's five o'clock! She probably has dinner started and every thing! You want her to cook all that food for nothing! that would just hurt Tohru's feelings, we can't do that!" Hatori glanced over at the clock and blinked, Momiji was right, god what time had he passed out this morning if he was still feeling hung over at this hour! Of all the cursed luck!  
  
"Go wait in the car." Hatori muttered hauling himself out of the chair.  
  
"YAY!!!" Momiji jumped up and down and ran out of the room sticking his arms out and making airplane noises.  
  
After cleaning himself up quickly, Hatori half walked half dragged himself into the car and drove to Shigure's house with Momiji singing all to loudly in the back seat all the way  
  
"Who's in the forest strolling? the birds and the bees sing Momiji... Hari Hari you sing to!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Awwww! Hari your no fun!"  
  
Hatori pulled up to the house "Yay we're here! we're here." Momiji exclaimed. "Tohru Tohru were here." The boy called running up to the house. The door slid open to reveal a smiling Tohru and while Hatori's reflexes were not at there best, he did manage to grab Momiji by the arm before he could pounce on Tohru and transform.  
  
"Momiji behave." The dragon stated.  
  
"Kay!" Was all the boy said before running off into the house.  
  
"Hatori, thank you so much for coming, and driving Momiji here." Tohru said welcoming Hatori into the house.  
  
"I didn't mean to be a bother but Shigure and Ayame decided they were going out at the last minute. I had already planned dinner for six people and I figured that instead of wasting food I'd just invite over you and Momiji. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, it was a very nice invitation Miss Honda, thank you, we appreciate you taking the trouble."  
  
"Oh no it's no trouble....."  
  
"Every time you open your mouth I swear! It pisses me off!" Kyo shouted sitting at the table.  
  
"Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! Kyo's picking on me!" The rabbit wailed. Hatori sat at the table and glared at the cat and the rabbit. Momiji stopped wailing immediately, Kyo looked at Hatori accusingly.  
  
"What's your problem anyway? Who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed?" Hatori gave no comment and simply focused on eating his meal, which was proving to be a bit of a challenge with his stomach not being as appreciative of Tohru's cooking as it usually was.  
  
Tohru looked a little distressed with Hatori glaring at his food, Kyo glaring at Hatori, and Momiji glaring mischievously at Kyo.  
  
"Don't mind them Miss Honda, your cooking is astounding, as usual." Yuki flashed one of his award winning smiles at Tohru.  
  
"Oh really you think so?" Tohru asked sheepishly.  
  
"Why of course I do." Yuki's attentions to Tohru only served to aggravate Kyo who's attention snapped from Hatori to Yuki.  
  
"Of course it's good! I mean you shouldn't have to say it's good all the time. The only time it isn't good is when she cooks those stupid leaks." The cat grumbeled.  
  
"Well unlike you I know how to give credit where credit is due, it's only polite you know, stupid cat." Yuki said between bites of rice.  
  
"What did you just call me? I dare you to say that again you damn rat!" Kyo raged.  
  
"Stupid cat." Yuki stated just to irk the cat further.  
  
"That's it pretty boy you want to take this outside?" The cat challenged  
  
"No actually I don't. unlike you I have enough manners that I'm not going to allow a good meal to sit a grow cold." The rat replied  
  
"I think you're just worried I'm going to mess up your pretty boy face." The cat retaliated.  
  
"The probability of that happening is less than zero, so actually I'm not worried about it at all." Yuki said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" the cat shouted back.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll use smaller words, in simple terms it means you fight like a girl." Yuki stated.  
  
"THAT'S IT NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Kyo shouted.  
  
Supper pretty much progressed that way with Yuki and Kyo bickering, Tohru playing referee, and Momiji adding annoying background noise. Hatori didn't know what was worse the fact that he was having the worst migraine of his life, or that despite that fact that what was really on his mind at the moment was Shigure and Ayame.  
  
Eventually Kyo stormed off from the table to go sulk on the roof. As he was leaving the room.  
  
"Kyo don't you want dessert?" Tohru asked innocently.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" the cat shouted and stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Yuki, Kyo's so mean. You'll play with me right, oh I know I know let's play cards. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaasssssssssse!!!!" Momiji begged.  
  
"Well..." was all the rat managed to say.  
  
"Yay!" The boy exclaimed pulling Yuki off into the other room.  
  
Tohru being the great host that she was brought Hatori a cup of tea for which he was most grateful.  
  
"Hatori?" The dragon blinked surprised at the soft voice that had snapped him out of his brooding.  
  
"I don't mean to pry but you seemed a little distracted at dinner, and I know that I don't really know you all that well, and like I said I don't mean to pry and all, and if you don't want to answer me you don't have to... but is something bothering you?" Hatori took a moment to process the question that had been hidden in that nervous babble.  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm particularly bothered...." Hatori frowned and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Shigure and Ayame are spending a lot of time together.... they seem really happy."  
  
Hatori almost dropped his cigarette. Tohru had hit the nail right on the head so to speak. How did a girl who at times seemed undeniably spaced out, manage to be so intuitive when it came to other peoples problems and feelings? perhaps the more pressing question was just how obvious was he acting with his feelings? which lead him to the even more important question of what exactly his feelings were? Hatori inhaled smoke wishing that it would help ease his headache, but finding it didn't even really ease his nerves.  
  
"Shigure, Ayame and yourself have always been close right?" Tohru continued, the dragon nodded but said nothing.  
  
"You know my Mom and I were close, I mean she wasn't just my Mom she was my friend to. When she passed away Uo and Hana were always there for me, they can't replace her but they really care for me, and I know they want very much for me to be happy. You can never really replace someone you love but if my mom were still around I know I wouldn't be as close to Uo and Hana as I am today. We've been through so much together. I'm sorry, I was trying to make a point. So I guess what I'm trying to say is no one ever really replaces someone you love, but that doesn't mean you can't find other people that you love in different ways. Since my mom died I've met Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Ayame, you Hatori and all the Sohmas. If I had closed myself off from everyone I wouldn't have met such good friends and wonderful people and I don't think I could have ever really been happy. I haven't forgotten my mom, but I'm happy here. Mom would have wanted me to be happy. You know Shigure and Ayame... I think they want you to be happy too Hatori, and I think.... I think Kana would want you to be happy to... don't you think so Hatori?"  
  
Hatori said nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's really none of my business. I guess I'll go see how Yuki and Momiji are doing." Tohru turned around to leave the room.  
  
"I think.... I think you're right Miss Honda." Hatori said evenly. Tohru halted in mid step she turned and smiled at the dragon.  
  
"Miss Honda could you tell Momiji to finish up his game of cards. It's a school night and we really should be going." Tohru nodded.  
  
"Tohru... thank you." Hatori said softly. Tohru's smile just widened as she left the room to go collect Momiji.  
  
Added: Sorry about spelling I know this story needs an editor badly. I don't think I'm the worst writer out there but I know I'm close the the worst editor ever! I'm going to work on fixing some things up and it isn't helping that I keep finding different name spelling for FB characters on different web sites and in different fan fiction's errrr... Okay I messed up I should just pick a spelling a stick with it sorry for any confusion. 


End file.
